CryBaby
by Luv harry
Summary: Read Review this is the last and i repeat the last SongFic i will ever write i promise.


A/N: hi I just hate it hate it hate it. Sometimes yes songfics are good I just don't write them good and I should stop. I don't know why I wrote this but enjoy it, it is my last songfic I promise. I want to tell you what the story is about. Its about how Hermione broke up with Harry and Herminoe regrets and cries. But Hermione's with a new guy so just read. The song is called crybaby and its Mariah Carey.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Music Starts) When I think of our eternal love and Everything we could have bee I cry baby I cry.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hermione look at the clock, 5:00 A.M., She looked over at Ron her new Boyfriend. She thought about Harry and tears silently streamed down her cheeks. She wished she was with him now, she wished she hadn't made the mistake that she did when she let him go. Hermione knew Harry love her still, but she was trying to get over him, forget him. She got up and went to the kitchen and took some medicine. She played around with some of the thing she looked at all the callers on the Caller-Id, she came across a name, then she remembered the call: it was Dudley Dursley and he said Harry was trying to get a hold of her. Herminoe hung up. She thought of Harry all the time, even when she was with Ron. She couldn't help it, he was the only guy who understood what she wanted. Ron didn't he was sensitive his needs and made sure she knew that.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok, so its five AM and I still cant' sleep  
Took some medicine, but its not working.  
Someone's clinging to me and its bitter sweet  
Cuz he's head over heal but it ain't that deep.  
I finally changed my # got a different pager  
Then last Saturday your cousin called to say  
You're trying to reach me probably   
Because you see that I'm with someone new.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hermione would have died if Ron knew that she was up so she walked on her Tipp toes. He was so lovey dovey to her and she couldn't stand him. He always wanted to be with her and Hermione some times just wanted her space. She sat down at the Ron's kitchen table. Ron had got an apartment after he moved out of the borrow after Hogwarts. Hermione missed Harry, Ron was her friend and Harry was meant for her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Late at night like a little child  
Wondering round alone in my new friends home  
On my tippy toes so that he won't know  
I still cry baby over you and me  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hermione sat down by Ron's Stereo and turned it down almost all the way so it was just barely audible. Then she really started to cry the song that was on was her and Harry's song. She turned it off and went to the kitchen and poured glass of water. The water got salty, because her tears dripped off her chin into the cup.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Took Mediscream by the stereo trying to find   
Relief on the Radio   
I'm suppressing the tears when it   
Starts to flow cause the next song I hear  
Is a song I wrote when we first   
Got together early that September   
I can't bare to listen so I might as  
Well drift in the kitchen   
Pour another glass or two  
And try to forget you.  
  
Late at night like a little child  
Wondering around alone in my new friends home  
On my tippy-toes so that he won't know  
I still cry baby over you and me.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry missed Hermione more than Hermione did him. He could tell that Ron was not right for Hermione he became very distant and depressed. Harry wanted her so bad.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Snoop Dogg's Rap)  
Baby hear me when I say let that man be on his way don't even watse your time worrying how he'll handle thing. Baby Hear me when I say a player feelin good today don't even waste your time watch how I handle things. Maiden is a fool for dat (Mariah: For Dat) but I am the real dogg I'm cool with that. D o double g z y kiss the girls and make them cry  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed. R/R, I don't care what you say just try to be as nice as you can.  



End file.
